


I Hate My Stepsister

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: I Hate My Stepsister [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Finn being a drama queen, Fluff, G!P, Grudges, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Love at First Sight, Oblivious Clarke, One Shot, Smut, Step-siblings, clexa baby, fast relationships, smol story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Finn's an idiot and an asshole.He has his sights on Clarke... but his stepsister steals everything from him.





	I Hate My Stepsister

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can't write anything that doesn't get away from me. I don't dislike it and hopefully, you guys won't either.  
> Smol story is clear for launch!  
> Enjoy!

"Clarke!" The floppy haired boy calls, jogging to catch up with the blonde girl he's been crushing on. 

"Hey, Finn," she gives him a small smile. "What's up?" 

"I was hoping you'd want to hang out tomorrow. I got some tickets to see  _Atomic Blonde_. Thought you might be interested." 

"Oh, umm, yeah that sounds cool. I've been wanting to see that actually." 

"I know," he smiles charmingly. "You're talking about it  _all_  the time." 

"Shut up! No, I'm not!" She laughs shoving him lightly. 

"Whatever you say, Clarke," he laughs as they reach the blonde's car. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yep! Later." 

Clarke slides into her car as Finn struts away and before she can even do anything, her best friend Raven is plopping into the passenger seat. 

"So, I guess you're coming to mine after school then." 

"Honestly Clarke, I just don't know how you don't see it," Raven comments exasperatedly, ignoring what the blonde had said. "Maybe you're blind. Which also means you shouldn't drive. Get out." 

Raven has her door open and is going to step out, seat belt on still when Clarke revs her engine and peels out of her space and away from their high school. 

"You bitch! I could have died!" Raven shrieks dramatically before sticking her head out of the window. "Someone save me from this mad woman! Blind woman driving! Call the po po!" 

Clarke swats at her. "Stop that, you child! Someone might actually think something's wrong!" 

"Something  _is_  wrong!" 

"Your head?" 

"My head is amazing in every way," the Latina scoffs. "We're talking about you, missy. Like how you're pretending that all douche-canoe-Collins wants is to be friends with you." 

"Douche-? Where do you come up with these insults?" Clarke laughs. 

"From my beautiful head that you insulted not two minutes ago!" 

"Right, right." 

"So, let's go back to yours and crack open some liquor so I can do some invasive brain surgery on ya." 

"See and this is why I don't want to drink around you." 

"Not my fault your lips stay aflappin' when you get a bit tipsy." 

Clarke just shakes her head as she shuts off her car and heads inside, dropping her bag off in her room before heading to the kitchen for a snack. 

"Really though, Clarkey. Finn's an asshole. Just like his dad." 

"I thought his dad walked out on him and his mom?" 

"Yeah. Like an asshole. Like father, like son." 

Clarke hums. 

"We're still only just friends though." 

Raven groans. 

 

********** 

 

"Hey, Finn! How was school? Bet you're glad it's Friday, huh?" 

The boy grumbles at his stepfather trudging up to his bedroom. 

Gustus sighs. 

"I'm sorry about him," Erin says, wrapping her arms around the large man. 

"Don't be. He's a teen and I'm not his dad." 

"Which is a good thing. He left us." 

"That was a good thing too." 

"That's true," she laughs. The woman leans up to kiss her husband before pulling away. "I should go get started on dinner. Lexa should be here in a few hours and she's likely to be hungry." 

A big smile broke out on Gustus' face at the mention of his daughter. She's in her second year of uni a few hours away so he doesn't see her as much as he'd like to. At least she's visiting for the weekend. 

"Isn't she always." 

They share a laugh. 

"Could you do me a favor and go make sure that Finn knows she'll be coming today? He's probably forgotten." 

"Sure," Gustus says, ducking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs. 

He knocks on the 17-year-old's door. "Finn?" 

"Yeah, what?" 

"Mind if I come in a minute." 

There's a pause before Finn agrees. 

Gustus opens the door and spots Finn by his desk on his computer. 

"Hey, your mother and I just wanted to remind you that Lexa's coming today in case you'd forgotten." 

Finn scowls at the mention of his stepsister. He's glad she's at uni so they only had to be stuck in the same house for 3 years before she was gone. It sucks when she comes back. He wishes that the 19-year-old and her father had never moved into his life without his consent when he was 13. His dad would've come back. 

"Yeah, great." 

"Finn-" 

"Can you leave now?" He interrupts. "I have homework to do. High school senior and all." He turns back to his desk without waiting for a reply. 

"Yeah," Gustus sighs, closing the door. 

 

********** 

 

Lexa pulls up to her home, a smile on her face. She's missed her parents. The brunette gets out of her car and strides to the door but as she reaches for the handle, it flies open. 

Filling the door is her 6'4" buff tattooed hulk of a father, he reminds her of Sully from  _Monsters, Inc_  when he does that. He knows that and he's done it to make her laugh since she was 4. 

Lexa laughs as he sweeps her up in his giant arms, squeezing the air out of her lungs with his famous bear hug. 

"Hey, dad," she wheezes. 

"Don't strangle the poor girl, Gustus," Erin admonishes softly. 

He sets his daughter down, beaming at her. 

"Hey, mom," Lexa grins, still a bit winded as she's pulled into another, much softer, hug. She's a very sweet woman and Lexa's happy for her dad.  

Lexa's mother had died when she was 3 so she'd never had a mother figure until Erin. It was a bit awkward at first but they became a family. 

"Hi, darling. It's great to see you again." 

"Yeah!" Gustus butts in. "You never come 'round anymore!" 

"I kinda have a thing called uni. And I come back plenty." 

Gustus scoffs. 

"Shush you." 

"Go ahead and put your things in your room. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." 

"Okay," Lexa smiles and climbs the stairs to her room. It's good to be home. Except. 

"Ah, look who it is. The perfect child," Finn mocks from the door to his room. 

"Hey, slug. Hope you managed to get out of diapers while I was gone. College is coming soon. I mean, you might not be able to get in but still, you're at that age." 

Finn bristles. Lexa started calling Finn 'slug' when he was 15 because he was slow – in the head – and slimy – every way else, including his lame ass pick-up lines. 

"I'd call you a man-child but you're only the child. Anyway, dinner's ready." Lexa flounces down the stairs. 

He hates her. 

It doesn't matter that he's been a mean, nasty asshole from the second they met. It's not important that he's the one that started the rude verbal volleying. 

Finn stands at the top of the stairs for a moment before lazily going down. He looks into the dining room where they're already sitting and eating and talking and laughing. They look like the perfect family. 

First, his dad left. Then they take his mom. Then they forget about him because why wouldn't they. Perfect Lexa with her good grades that got into uni on a full ride soccer scholarship. Perfect Lexa with her stupid charming smile and her caring personality that wins people over when they find out about all the charity work she does. Perfect Lexa that a girl he took home went into the wrong bedroom and saw a naked Lexa and told Finn he wasn't big enough or hot enough. Not like his perfect stepsister. 

Finn plops down into his designated seat and stares at the food a moment. Lexa's favorite. He doubts they even know  _his_  favorite anything. 

He hates her. 

Finn gobbles down his food without speaking to them and immediately heads back up to his room. 

He surfs the internet for a few hours before he gets a text from Clarke saying how she's excited about the movie tomorrow afternoon. 

Finn smiles. Now Clarke,  _Clarke_  is perfect. And she's probably the only one that wouldn't be blinded by Lexa, that would see him stuck in her shadow and not care about her at all. 

Finn might actually date the girl and not even cheat on her. She might just get more of him than he usually gives. He'll even bring it up before she puts out. Girls love commitment. Or at least the idea of it if his parents are anything to go by. 

 

********** 

 

"That was  _amazing_ ," Clarke gushes as they step into Finn's house. 

"I'm glad you liked it," Finn smiles, gesturing for her to follow as he goes up to his room. 

"Are you kidding?? How could I  _not!_ " 

"Well, sometimes trailers are like 100x better than the actual movie, so you never really know." 

"Ugh, that is true. Honestly, that just makes me think of  _Vampires Suck_. That could've been something people would still laugh at in their graves and they screwed it up." 

Finn's phone rings before he can reply. 

"Sorry," Finn says looking at his phone. 

Clarke just waves him off as he answers the call. She looks around his room – pretty generic, a bit boring. 

Finn sighs, "Hey," Clarke turns around. "I have to go pick up a friend because he's stuck and apparently I'm the only one that actually picked up." 

"That's fine, should I go?" 

"You can chill here if you want. Kinda awkward I know but I'd really like to keep hanging out," he says in his most sincere voice. He'll be damned if he gets cockblocked. 

"Yeah, sure as long as it's okay.." 

"It's fine! I'll be quick as I can," Finn says running out the door. "Feel free to get a snack!" Finn calls before the front door shuts. 

"Ooookaaaaayy." Clarke stands there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to at least go to a more public area. 

She ends up sitting at the kitchen island, eating a bowl of ice cream while playing Angry Birds. 

"Um, hi." 

Clarke looks up and she nearly chokes at the girl in the doorway. She is hands down the hottest, most beautiful person she's ever seen. 

"He- uh, hel- hi, hey. Um, hey." 

Clarke is mesmerized by green eyes. The mystery brunette smirks and Clarke can't help but blush, ducking her head to stare at her ice cream. 

"Hello, cutie. No offense but what are you doing all alone eating ice cream in my kitchen?" Lexa asks, walking around to the other side of the island to be across from the blonde. "Are you lost? I can give you some directions to my room." 

Clarke bursts out laughing and the tension is broken. She peers at the brunette who is smiling at her, so obviously she wasn't being serious with that pickup line. Not that she wanted her to be. 

"That was bad." 

"It was great." 

"I think you're a bit mixed up there." 

"Nope." She grins, jabbing a thumb at herself. "Lexa. So what are you doing in my kitchen mysterious blonde goddess? Did all my wishes come true? If so, we should lock the door to give us a chance to pretend we're being innocent if anyone comes home too soon." 

"I can't even tell if you're serious or not," Clarke shakes her head. 

"Eh, a bit of both. I'd never try to pickup a lady, I'm classier than that. But I wouldn't mind having you under me," she winks. 

Clarke scoffs. "Like it'd be that easy." 

"Well hey, I did mention my mind. Either way, tonight I'll go to sleep with a smile on my face." 

Clarke chokes from laughing. 

"So will I ever know the name of my one true love?" 

Clarke blushes as her heart pounds in her chest even though she knows the other girl is just joking. 

"Clarke." 

"Clarke." Lexa tests, and the blonde shivers at her name on Lexa's tongue. "I like it. Your parents picked right." 

"Thanks, I guess," Clarke chuckles. 

"So you still didn't answer me you know." 

"Hm?" 

"In my kitchen?" 

"Oh! I was hanging out with Finn and one of his friends needed to be picked up so I'm just kinda waiting for him to get back." 

"No way. Finn? Seriously? You're going out with  _that?"_   

"What? no. We're just friends." 

Lexa laughs. "Oh, honey, guys like  _that,_  don't have girl friends. Or girlfriends." 

Clarke feels defensive but pushes it down. She doesn't really know Finn and she really doesn't want to fight with this girl. 

"So you're Finn'sss..?" 

"Stepsister. You won't see me around much 'cause I'm going to uni a few hours away so it can be hard to get back." 

Clarke nods, "So how old are you?" 

"19. Why? Wanting to take me for a spin?" 

Clarke feels her confidence come maybe and shrugs. "Maybe. Not sure you could handle me though," she purrs sultry. 

"Promises, promises," Lexa almost whispers, stepping around the island, her eyes locked on the blonde's lips. "Wait how old are you?" 

"Lucky you, I turned 18 a few months ago." 

Lexa nods slightly as she kisses Clarke. They both sigh into it, relaxing against one another. 

Clarke feels Lexa's tongue swipe against her bottom lip, asking for entrance – which she immediately grants. She groans as Lexa's tongue maps out her mouth, pressing further into the older girl's embrace. The blonde gasps as she feels something hot and hard on her hip, knowing what it is. 

"Is this okay?" Lexa breathes, their breaths mingling. 

"Yeah," Clarke assures, pulling her back in for another kiss. 

Lexa traps Clarke between her body and the island, one hand sneaking up to squeeze Clarke's clothed chest, biting the blonde's lip when she moans. 

"This is happening kinda fast don't you think?" Clarke pants. 

"Too fast?" Lexa asks, kissing the blonde's jaw and neck, making a pleased noise when Clarke tilts her head for better access. 

"No." 

"Good." Lexa pulls back. "'Cause I've never felt such a pull to someone else before. I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate." 

"What?" She scoffs incredulously. 

"Yep. Soulmate." 

"Bringing out the big guns already huh?" 

"Oh was I supposed to take her out right here?" 

Clarke smacks her when she realizes what the brunette is saying, rolling her eyes. 

"But yes, I'm pretty sure. You always hear stories about how people fall in love at first sight but are too chicken to say anything. I mean you're gonna have to work to get the 'L' word from me but I already know I'm gonna marry you." 

"You sound insane you know that right?" 

"I sound insane to only those that don't know true insanity." 

"I feel like you're trying to be profound and you came up short." 

"Right you are. I excel in other ways. I actually have an area I think you'd be interested in if you'd like a peek." 

"You're an idiot," Clarke laughs. Lexa pouts at her and she kisses it away. Of course, she'd use her pouty lips and big green eyes to get her way "But I guess it's okay as long as you don't tell every girl you're trying to sleep with that you're soulmates." 

"Only you," Lexa breathes, a bit too serious for the light, joking atmosphere. 

A car door shuts outside. And then another. 

Lexa groans. "That's probably my parents. Damn cockblocks." 

Clarke giggles. "Well, you might wana do something about your friend before they come in." 

"Uuuugh!" 

Clarke laughs and squeals when Lexa grabs her wrists and runs upstairs. 

Lexa pulls her into her room and shuts the door, pressing the blonde against it as she locks it. She grabs Clarke's ass and lifts her up, kissing the laughing blonde and walking her to her bed. 

They make out while Lexa grinds their cores together until Lexa's mom interrupts them. 

"Lexa! I know you heard us come home so don't get farther than PG-13 in there! Honestly, we can hear you moaning from downstairs," Erin scolds, mumbling the last bit as she walks away. 

They laugh breathlessly. 

"I should go." 

"Only if you promise to see me again." 

"And if I don't?" Clarke raises an eyebrow, challenging her. 

Lexa pins her down, pushing her hard dick into the blonde's core. "I'll tie you to my bed and never let you leave." 

"Fuck," Clarke moans staring into Lexa's eyes, dark with desire. Clarke kisses her, their tongues battling for dominance before she submits to Lexa, allowing her tongue to roam as it willed. 

Lexa slows down their kisses until she pulls away, helping the blonde to her feet. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Wha-? Lexa, we don't even know each other." 

"It doesn't feel that way. It feels like I've known you my whole life. And I have no desire to try and fight this. To try and fit what we could have into normal, socially-acceptive box. And as long as you feel it too, just as strong, it's real. Let's be insane together." 

Clarke just stares at the tan girl for a few moments, before almost sagging. Like she was giving in when that couldn't be farther from the truth. 

"Okay." 

Lexa beams at her and spins her around pressing kisses to her lips and all over her face. 

"Woods." 

"Hm?" 

"My name. It's Lexa Woods." 

"Griffin." 

"Nice to meet you, Miss Griffin. I want 5 kids." 

"We'll discuss it." 

Lexa pouts. 

"You wouldn't say that if  _you_  were the one popping them out." 

Lexa grins at her and kisses her. 

"We need to exchange phone numbers," Lexa practically demands, whipping out her phone. "And know that I'll be stalking all your social media's tonight." 

"Alright," Clarke laughs. "I'll put the info into your phone." 

"Including Skype." 

"Of course." 

"Do you think you could come to me most times though? I'm always swamped with school and soccer that it's hard to get away. I mean I do have free time but I spend time with friends so they don't complain about me abandoning them." 

"They sound like my friends," Clarke jokes. 

Lexa smiles at her, leaning in for another kiss. 

"Okay, I really gotta go." 

Lexa whines. 

Clarke gives her another kiss and a smile. 

"I'll walk you to your car," Lexa tells her, grabbing her hand. 

The get downstairs and out the door before Lexa's parents know they're there. 

"I miss you already," Lexa pouts, kissing the blonde. 

Clarke giggles, getting into her car. "I'll text you." 

"And call." 

"Okay," Clarke smiles. 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

Clarke drives away and Lexa heads back inside. 

"Who was that?" Gustus asks, coming into the living room. 

"My future wife," Lexa says simply, heading back upstairs. 

 

Finn comes home in a bad mood since Clarke had texted him saying she had just gone home. He sees Lexa's car in the driveway and his mood darkens, half because she's there, half because she probably chased off Clarke. 

Finn gets his dinner and eats quickly before locking himself in his room, texting Clarke asking if she wanted to hang out tomorrow since they didn't really get to today. She has plans. 

"Dammit," the boy grumbles. 

He was hoping they'd get together this weekend but that isn't going to be possible. Now he'll have to either wait 'til next weekend or try for a weekday.   
 

 **_Finn_ ** _:_ _since we can't hang out 2_ _morrow either_ _do_ _u want to get 2gether after school_ _on_ _monday_ _?_ _i_ _had actually wanted to talk 2 u about something_  

 ** _Clarke_** _: oh, yea in that case okay. s_ _ee u_ _monday_    
 

Finn lets out a breath. He can wait a couple more days. 

Then he'll finally have her. 

 

 

 ** _Lex <33_** _: Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, beautiful._    
 

Clarke bites her lip as a smile graces her face. 

 

********** 

 

Finn sighs as he walks back through the front door. He had been out with a friend for a few hours before he bailed. Now he's stuck at home with nothing to do. 

He trudges upstairs, eyes glued to his phone and earbuds in since he got out of the truck. 

He assumes he has the house to himself so that's a plus – maybe he'll play games on his Xbox downstairs for the rest of the day. 

Finn sees movement in Lexa's room and just happens to look up, his jaw dropping as he rips out his earbuds. 

He wishes he kept his headphones in as all he can hear is loud wet slaps of skin-on-skin as Lexa fucks his own girlfriend from behind. 

Clarke is facing the door, face buried in the sheets she's tightly gripping, as she moans. 

Finn is frozen in horror. 

The image of Lexa, naked and holding Clarke's hips as she drives into her is unfortunately seared into his brain. 

" _Oh god, Lexa!!!"_  

Clarke's screams snap Finn back into action and he runs down the stairs and out the door. He hops into his car and speeds off. 

He feels sick and he's worried that he's going to throw up - bile basically tickling his esophagus. That wet slap keeps playing over and over in his head, echoing all throughout his thoughts. Finn already knows it's a sound that's going to haunt him for a long, long time. 

His thoughts are all over the place and all he can do is run. 

One thought sticks out though. 

He hates his stepsister. 

 

 

" _Fuck_ _!!_  L-Lexa," Clarke groans. She's having a hard time saying anything that sounds more than a needy moan. "Oh,  _Lexa_. Wait, wait." 

Lexa immediately stops. 

"What's wrong, baby? I didn't hurt you, did I?" The brunette asks worriedly. 

"No, no. I just- I think I heard the front door close." 

"Oh." 

Lexa slowly pulls out and quickly shuts and locks her door. 

"That could've been awkward," Lexa grins slyly. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and crawls up the bed to lay on her back, her head on the pillows. 

Lexa's eyes darken and her cock twitches when Clarke spreads her legs. 

"I do believe you have something to finish," Clarke purrs, slowly writhing seductively. "I hope you don't plan to keep me waiting."

Lexa is immediately on her. 

"Never." 

They both groan as Lexa fills Clarke once more. 

 

 

"I'm gonna miss you," Clarke pouts, curled into Lexa's side. 

They spent the day getting to know each other's bodies,  _ext_ _ensively_. 

"Me too, baby." Lexa kisses her forehead. "But we can make this work. We can text and phone calls and skype and I'll even write you letters. I know it's only the beginning of the school year but we still have breaks and weekends that we can visit. And then next year we'll probably be going to uni together." 

"I hope so." 

"I'm sure of it," Lexa states resolutely. "We were brought together for a reason. We could've met next year but we didn't. We get a whole nother year together and I'm going to cherish it." 

Clarke smiles and leans up on her elbow to look at her girlfriend, her blonde locks spilling over her shoulder like a golden waterfall. 

The younger girl leans down to give pouty lips a kiss. 

Lexa brings Clarke down so their bodies are fully pressed together. 

"You know," Lexa starts in between kisses. "We probably have time for another few rounds before dinner." 

Clarke giggles. "Your parents are home you perv." 

The blonde gasps as Lexa runs her cock through Clarke's fold and presses the head to her entrance. 

"I guess we'll have to be quiet then," Lexa whispers breathlessly as she sinks the blonde onto her hard rod. 

 

********** 

 

Lexa sighs into her dinner as they eat. 

"What's wrong little Lexie? Gonna miss us that much?" Her dad jokes. 

"Or maybe it's about your future wife?" Erin prods slightly, curious about the whole situation. 

"Both I guess... But yeah mostly my girlfriend." 

"So, you are dating this girl?" Gustus asks, just as curious as his wife. 

"Yeah, we met yesterday." 

Gustus chokes on his food and Erin hands him a glass of water. 

"And you're already sure you're going to marry this girl?" 

"Yep." 

Gustus looks flabbergasted but Erin has a small knowing smile. 

"But-" he sputters. 

"Oh, come on dad, like you've never had love-at-first-sight kinda thing." Lexa rolls her eyes, glancing at her mother. "I'm just not a scared wimp that won't admit it for like 6 years." 

Gustus huffs but softens. 

Before anything else can be said the front door flies open, banging against the wall before slamming shut. 

"Oh, boy. Here we go," Lexa rolls her eyes. She hopes dinner isn't ruined by her stepbrother having his temper tantrum. 

Finn stomps into the dining room, looking around until his furious gaze finds Lexa. 

"Finn? What's wrong?" Their mother asks concerned. 

"You bitch!!" Finn screams. "You're always doing this!! Always trying to take everything but acting like you're so great! But you're not!! You're just an asshole!! You're like a- a- a sponge!! Just sucking up everything around you!! Even if it doesn't belong to you!!" 

"Finn, calm down," Gustus tells him. 

"Shut up!! My mom might have gotten hitched with your dumb ass but that doesn't make you my father!! You can't tell me shit! You're the reason that bitch is in my life in the first place!!" 

"Finn, what are you talking about?" Erin asks confused and worried for her family. 

"Ask that bitch!! She thinks just 'cause she has a dick she can go around stealing my girls!!" 

Gustus stiffens. "You better watch what you say." 

Finn scoffs. "Of course, always going to defend  _her_. You don't even know half of the things she's done! She's a horrible person and you're all too stupid to see it! You stupid fucking Neanderthal!" 

"Finn!" Erin scolds. "That's enough!" 

"No! I'm tired of all of you! Come on, Lexa! Tell them the truth! How their perfect little angel stole someone else's girlfriend,  _multiple times_." 

Gustus sighs and turns to Lexa who had remained calm and just continued eating like Finn wasn't flipping his shit. 

"What's he talking about, Lexa?" 

Lexa had figured out what Finn was screaming about so she simply says, "Finn walked in on me and my girlfriend having sex." 

 

 

"Oh my god that's so embarrassing," Clarke groans, hiding her face in her arm. Lexa was telling her what had happened a few hours earlier over skype. 

"Only for him, baby. He sounded like an idiot. Especially when he tried to play the 'you stole my gfs' card." 

"Yeah, I'm not surprised your mom was embarrassed when you explained that he was talking about his friends. Especially when I had no interest in being with him. I don't know how such a sweet person ends up with such a shitty son." 

"He takes after his father. Honestly, I think everyone involved would've preferred Finn went with his dad but again, Finn's dad was an asshole who walked out on them. He wouldn't have wanted that responsibility." 

"Yeah, that's true... Did you?" 

"Hm?" 

"Sleep with that girl?" Clarke asks. "You never said." 

"Oh, yeah, I did. I didn't know she was there for Finn. She just said that she was a friend and was leaving and she asked if I wanted to 'hang out' and I figured why not? Does that bother you?" 

"Mm, no. I mean it would've been a dick move if you had done it knowing that Finn wanted to get with her but even then not that much since all he was looking for was sex." 

"Good," Lexa smiles. "So speaking on a topic that  _isn't_  my idiot stepbrother, do you think you can come see me next weekend? There's a fair nearby and my roommate is almost always sleeping at her boyfriend's place so we'd have the place all to ourselves," Lexa smirks. 

"Gee, but what would we do  _all by our_ _lonesomes_?" 

Lexa laughs. 

"But yeah, that sounds like fun." 

"Good. I'd miss you too much if you couldn't make it. You can even take a couple friends and they can third wheel or double date or whatever. Just know that even if they stay in my roomie's bed, we're still having sex," Lexa tells her seriously. 

Clarke laughs at her silliness. 

 

 

A week later and Raven teases Clarke relentlessly for being so thirsty she couldn't hold it in even with her friend in the room. Raven was upset that night since she had to blast music in her headphones to battle all the sex noises _but_ she now has teasing material for the next few years so it balances out. 

Finn hasn't spoken to Clarke after that and now that he wasn't going out of his way to be nice to her, she can see how much of an asshole he really is. 

Lexa had told her that Finn said he'd never forgive her but she doesn't care. It's not like they had a good relationship to start with. 

 

********** 

 

 **_7 Years Later_ **  

 

"Hey, Gus!" Clarke chirps happily, being engulfed in a bear hug. 

"Easy!" Lexa snaps, pushing him away from her wife. "You're going to squish the baby," Lexa scowls at her father, holding Clarke's stomach protectively. 

"Was not," he pouts. 

"You really do need to be careful, love," Erin says, coming up behind him. "Babies are only protected so much in their mother's stomach. You're always forgetting your strength." 

They laugh as the older man pouts. 

"Hello, darling," Erin says, carefully pulling Clarke in for a hug, before pulling Lexa in as well, extra mindful of the sleeping 1-year-old strapped to her daughter's chest. "I'm so glad the 2 of you were able to make it for the family reunion." 

They look around the park at all their family mingling. They were very happy that all the kids were playing and the adults were speaking to each other, some while grilling, instead of just staring at their phone all day. 

"Of course," Clarke smiles. 

"Love, it looks like your parents are here," Lexa softly says in Clarke's ear, a gentle hand on her back. 

Everyone greets one another and Jake pouts when he sees his favorite – so far – grandchild sleeping, keeping his distance from a protective Lexa. 

Abby however, was allowed to coo over the sleeping baby with Erin. Raven and Octavia came over with their 6-month-old and the attention turned to the baby that was awake for it. 

They were there for a few hours before Raven frowns. 

"Ugh, douc- uh, meanie alert," she corrects herself. Octavia bans all, even kinda, curse words to Raven's annoyance. But she had accidentally said 'damn' a few months ago when she dropped something and O went on a week long - the longest week of her life – sex strike. She learned her lesson. 

Everyone looked over to see Finn coming along. He never left the city and was now a manager at GameStop even though his mother tried to tell him he could do more with his life. 

Finn comes over and gives his mother a hug, scowling at Lexa. 

"Thanks for the invite," he says sarcastically. 

"Do you not get an invite?" Erin asks shocked and a bit upset. 

"Must've gotten lost in the mail," he grumbles. 

"Mommy!" 

Clarke looks at her son who was pointing at the swings. 

"Do you want to go on the swings, baby?" 

He claps his hands and grins at her and his parents melt. 

"Alright, baby boy. Let's go swing." Clarke takes him in her arms and makes her way to the swing set, putting him in the one for toddlers and starts slowly swinging him. 

Even from where she's sitting, Lexa can hear her son's laughter. She just sat there, watching her family enjoy themselves. 

"That could've been me you know." A voice snaps her out of her daze. "Should've been." 

Lexa looks over to where Finn is frowning at her. 

"You can't seriously tell me you honestly believe you would've married Clarke and had the perfect life." 

"She was perfect for me and you stole her. You stole everything from me. You took my life. And now  _you_  have a perfect life when it should be me." 

Lexa stares at him incredulously. 

"You can't seriously think that it's  _my_  fault that you didn't amount to anything. Come  _on_ , Finn. You didn't love Clarke. You just wanted to sleep with her. And, newsflash. She didn't want you. You could've gone to college and gotten your dream job. You could've gone out and found your dream girl. But you chose not to." 

"I already had my dream girl. And you took her from me." 

Lexa rolls her eyes. Just like his father, not wanting to take responsibility for anything. She rarely sees him anyway, as he doesn't normally attend holiday get-togethers or family reunions so she doesn't care if he never wants to change. 

"Mama!" 

They look over to see her son waving to her. 

"Fly!" 

"I see you, Aden! You're flying so high! Like a bird!" 

She turns back to Finn. 

"Take responsibility for yourself, Finn. You'll be surprised how much will work out when you do. When you actually put in the effort." 

Finn scoffs as she gets up. 

"I'll never forgive you, Lexa!" He calls but luckily no one hears but Lexa. It's not the first time he's said it – they've seen each other a few times at family events – and it most definitely won't be the last.

"Mama!" 

Lexa grins at him. "Hello, baby bird." 

He giggles and Lexa's heart bursts. 

Aden points at the slide. "Want to go on the slide, baby bird?" 

He laughs and reaches out his arms to be picked up. 

Lexa does and lifts him high into the air, spinning before bringing him to her chest as Aden screams in laughter. 

Lexa takes him to the top of the slide before setting him on her lap and asking if he was ready. He nods excitedly and they go down together. 

The slide is higher than the one they have in their backyard and he's thrilled. 

He's also surprised and excited to see his mommy waiting for him at the bottom, even though she usually is at home too. 

This time he goes with his mommy and is swung up in strong arms as he reaches the bottom. 

"Fly baby bird!" Lexa says as she holds him up. 

He laughs and laughs and laughs. 

When he comes back down, both Lexa and Clarke are there, waiting to spoil him with kisses. 

Lexa watches as they go on the slide again, smiling at her family. 

Yeah, she could've had a family with her parents and Finn but he chose against it, to hold a grudge over nothing. Looking at her parents, her in-laws, her wife and child; she can't bring herself to care. 

She sweeps her son up and grins as his eyes twinkle as he flies. 

No, Lexa doesn't care about Finn. She has her family right here. 


End file.
